1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cleaning brush, and particularly to an adjustable water-guiding rod for a cleaning brush.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional cleaning brush usually includes a separate handle to connect with a water hose; the other end of the hose is connected with a faucet so as to clean and brush something.
Another conventional cleaning brush includes an elongate rod mounted with a brush, and the other end of the rod is connected with a hose so as to direct water to the brush; the elongate rod can reach a higher or farther spot to conduct cleaning and brushing.
By using a conventional cleaning brush, it is rather difficult to brush a higher flat surface or an oblique flat surface because of the brush rod being a straight rod; in that case, the person doing brush work has to use a ladder to do it.
Another conventional cleaning brush has a joint in the water-guiding rod; one end of the water-guiding rod is mounted with a connector, of which one side is furnished with a cylinder to be connected with a connector mounted on another rod; the outer end of the cylinder is mounted with a threaded part. The two connectors can be communicated through a hole in the cylinder; however, such type of connector is liable to become loose unintentionally.
The prime object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable water-guiding rod for a cleaning brush, in which a rotary joint is mounted between a water-input rod and a water-output rod of the water-guiding rod; the rotary joint includes two disks furnished on both ends of the water-input rod and the water-output rod respectively; both surfaces of the two disks are furnished with ring-shaped water passages respectively, being in communication with each other; both the inner and outer surfaces of the ring-shaped water passages are furnished with ring-shaped grooves for receiving seal rings respectively. The two disks are connected together by means of a bolt in the center thereof; the outer edges of the disks are furnished with opposite clutch teeth so as to have them engaged together at a given position. After the two disks are assembled and tightened together by means of the rotary disk, the rotary joint between the water-input rod and the water-output rod would not become loose unintentionally so as to facilitate water to flow through.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable water-guide rod for a cleaning brush, in which the outer edge of one of the two disks of the water-input rod and the water-output rod is furnished with clutch teeth; the inner edge of the clutch teeth is furnished with a ring-shaped surface to be engaged with a round flange of the second disk. A positioning disk is mounted over the second disk; the lower edge of the positioning disk is furnished with clutch teeth; after the two disks and the positioning disk are assembled together, the water-input rod and the water-output rod will be engaged with each other by means of the clutch teeth to prevent the two rods from loosening and slipping.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable water-guide rod for a cleaning brush, in which the inside of the positioning disk mounted over the disk of the water-output rod has a cylindrical space for receiving the second disk; one side of the positioning disk has a cut-out for receiving the water-output rod so as to have the positioning disk and the water-output rod fastened together. After the second disk, the positioning disk and the first disk of the water-input disk are assembled together, the clutch teeth of the positioning disk will engage with the ring-shaped surface of the first disk to provide a positioning function.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable water-guiding rod for a cleaning brush, in which the center of the first disk has a bolt to pass through a cylindrical hole of the second disk, and a round hole of the positioning disk; the end of the bolt is screwed together with a thread portion of the rotary disk so as to have the rotary joint assembled together. The outer side of the rotary disk is-furnished with a cross-shaped knob to facilitate holding and turning by hand upon the rotary joint being assembled.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable water-guiding rod for a cleaning brush, in which the center of the water-input rod has a water-input passage; the first disk of the water-input rod has a ring-shaped water passage to communicate with the water-input passage of the water-input rod; the center of the water-output rod has a water-output passage; the center of the second disk of the water-output rod also has a ring-shaped water passage to communicate with the water-output passage of the water-output rod. After the two disks of the water-input rod and the water-output rod are assembled together, the two ring-shaped water passages in the two disks will be in communication with each other for receiving water from the water-input passage of the water-input rod, and the water will flow through the ring-shaped water passage of the rotary joint and the water-output rod, and finally to the cleaning brush.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable water-guiding rod for a cleaning brush, in which the inner and outer surfaces of the two ring-shaped water passages of the two disks between the two water rods are furnished with two ring-shaped grooves having different diameters respectively; the two ring-shaped grooves are used for receiving two seal rings respectively. After the two disks and the rotary disk are assembled together with the bolt, the seal rings in the inner and outer surfaces of the ring-shaped water passage will prevent water from leaking out of the contact surfaces of the rotary joint.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable water-guiding rod for a cleaning brush, in which the two disks of the water-input rod and the water-output rod have two ring-shaped water passages respectively to be in communication with each other; the inner and outer seal rings can prevent the rotary joint from leak of water.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable water-guiding rod for a cleaning brush, in which the outer edge of one of the two disks of the water rods is mounted with a positioning disk; a spring is mounted between the positioning disk and the disk; the positioning disk has ring-shaped clutch teeth to be engaged with the clutch teeth of the other disk. When the rotary disk is loosened, the two disks are still in close contact with each other as a result of the spring; then, the positioning disk over the disk of the water-output rod will disengage from the disk of the water-input rod as a result of being pushed with the spring so as to facilitate the two rods to be adjusted at an angle desired. During the two rods being adjusted at an angle, the two disks are still maintained in a close contact tension so as to prevent from leak of water.